Whatever
by Relena1
Summary: A little shorty for Cynthia Piedmon's Lady 's shounen-ai contest.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
**Author's note: **This is for [ Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady][1]'s shounen-ai contest. I will reveal the names of the characters only towards the end.  
--Relena--  
  


**Whatever  
by Relena**  


  
A brown haired boy was sitting on a dock's edge, reflecting. Was he really in love? He wasn't sure. He always thought he was attracted to girls, but now it didn't seem that way. _ Do I really love him? Or is it because of all the adventures we had together in the digiworld? But, if that was it, wouldn't I be felling the same way towards the others? Face it, you're in love with another guy._  
  
He looked at the calm water beneath him. He could see the reflection of his beloved. All his lovely features; his shiny blond hair, his beautiful azure eyes, his so kissable lips. He was in love all right. Ever since he had met the blond, the brunette had felt a strange feeling pass through all his body. But it was only recently that he had recognized and accepted it.  
  
A familiar voice suddenly made its way to the boy's ears, bringing him out of his daydream. Surprisingly enough, his beloved was calling out for him. The brunette stood up and answered by a simple "I'm here." The blonde approached him, asking the brunette if he could talk to him in private.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


_A day before..._  
  
A blonde was in deep thoughts. He had had those feeling for quite a while now, ever since he had met ** him** . At first, he had dismissed the thought of it being love. _Boys aren't supposed to like other boys, right? Right?_ He kept asking himself that same question over and over in his mind. Until finally he understood that there was nothing wrong about loving someone of your own gender.  
  
He admitted to himself that he loved another boy. But hadn't yet admitted it to any other. Maybe he could tell it to his brother. The blond knew that his brother wasn't gay though, because he was going out with Hikari. _Yeah, he will understand, he's my brother after all._ And so he decided to talk to his brother about his current situation.  
  
Since they didn't live together anymore, he called him to ask his brother to meet him at the park "It's very important. ... I'll be waiting for you there." The blonde arrived first at the rendez-vous point and sat on a bench. That bench was very special to them; they had always been able to talk to each other sitting on it. That reassured him a bit.  
  
The brother finally approached. Oh, he wasn't late, it's just that, to the blonde, it had seem to take an eternity for the other to get there. The brother greeted the blonde and took his usual place beside him. "So, what is it?" he asked, he really was concerned. "Well, you see, I'm in love with...someone...and I don't know what I should do." The brother looked at him. _That was it? _ "I think you should tell her."  
  
The blonde knew that his brother would answer that, but he also knew that he would understand. "It's not a her." he responded. As he had thought, his brother understood, he wasn't shocked by the blonde's statement, and would try his best to help him. "Oh, I see. Do you think that there's a possibility that he loves you back?"  
  
The brother listened carefully as the blonde talked to him about the brunette and about the signs that he thought would mean that the love went both ways. And the blonde listened carefully as well when his brother was talking. "If what you're saying is true, then I think you should tell him. I know it'll be tough, but you have to."  
  
Even when his brother was just a young boy, he had always known what to do. "You're right." the blonde agreed, he would talk to his love about his feelings. But it was to late for that day, the sun was setting. The two boys said goodbye to each other and went home their separate ways. _Tomorrow I'll tell him. I only hope that he feels the same way I do._  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


_Where we left of..._  
  
"Sure, what is it?" They didn't have to go anywhere; it was private enough on the deserted dock. Summoning all of his courage, the blonde open his mouth. Only a faint voice came out. Nonetheless the brunette heard it well. "I love you." the blonde looked intensely into the brunette's eyes to see his reaction.  
  
First, there was shock, _Did he really say what I think he did?_ then disbelief, _Does he know, is he only playing with me?_ and finally happiness _He loves me!_ Other emotions went through the brunette as well as the blonde. "I love you too." he answered cheerfully. The brunette threw his arms around his boyfriends neck.  
  
They were both so happy. Their lips touched, and both boys seemed to be melting into each other. The brunette parted his lips slightly, allowing the other's tongue the explore his mouth. He also let his tongue dance with the blonde's one. They finally broke off the kiss, both of them in need of air. Their faces were still close to each other when the blonde spoke in his soft voice. "I'm so glad you feel the way I do." They leaned in for yet another kiss. Even more passionate than the first one.  
  
A few feet away, a happy couple was talking a walk. "Hey Kari-chan, look that way." he pointed to another couple that was making out. "Looks like Takeru and Iori finally admitted their true feelings." she said. "Yeah. But I'm sure that they don't love each other as much as I love you." her boyfriend responded. "Awwww...Yama-chan." she lovingly said as she snuggled up against Yamato.  
  


**The end**  
  
  
  


So, how was it? Did you know the couple before I told you? (I don't know how T.K. and Cody are positioned to kiss, you know, with such a big difference in height and all. But Whatever.) BTW, this fic is in no way related to anything else I did or will do. I'm not a Takori and Yakari fan, but more if a Takari and Taito one. Please R & R.  


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=11001



End file.
